Frenemies
#Frenemies is the twenty-second and twenty-third episode of Season 1 of DC Super Hero Girls. Cast *Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Doris Zeul/Giganta *Phil LaMarr as Barry Allen/The Flash *Mallory Low as Leslie Willis/Livewire *Cristina Milizia as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Cree Summer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire Plot While the girls are battling a alien creature named Starro the Conqueror, Batgirl learns that Harleen Quinzel is moving to Metropolis from Gotham City. The other five find Harleen's pranks and behavior to be insufferably annoying, but struggle to put up with her for their friend's sake. Barbara finally learns their opinions by using Diana's Lasso of Truth on them and storms away, ready to give up on their friendship. Meanwhile, Harleen befriends Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley, Carol Ferris, Doris Zeul, and Leslie Willis and the six prepare for a spree of vandalism. Barbara is disappointed that Harleen wants to hang out with them instead of her; after she leaves, the six assume their villain identities (with Selina becoming Catwoman) and begin committing crimes all over Metropolis. The other five girls rush to stop them, but Harley Quinn's antics distract them so the villains can gain the upper hand. A talk with Barry Allen at the Sweet Justice ice cream shop makes Barbara realize that she and Harleen can have separate circles of friends and still remain on good terms with each other. She calls Harley to explain the situation, distracting her long enough for Barbara to suit up as Batgirl and join the fight. The villains flee the scene as the police arrive, and the six heroes apologize to one another and promise to stick together against these threats. Later, Barbara and Harleen notice each other's fresh injuries (sustained in the fight), but quickly dismiss their suspicions in favor of hanging out at a comic shop. Song * Too Much Fun Trivia This is the second half-hour special of the series since the previous episode. * This episode shows how the villain girls form a team together. ** This is also the story how Harley Quinn moves to Metropolis. * This episode features Bumblebee's transformation sequence from "Buzzkill" and "Beeline". Additionally, transformation sequences for the other Super Hero Girls and the villains debut in this episode. * When Harleen shocks Diana with the joy buzzer, it is similar to their original counterparts in the original webseries' second episode. * When Harley Quinn opens her hammer rocket can explosion, it is similar to Bullet Bill from the Super Mario franchise. * Diana face turn red with rage, making it the first time we seen this in the series Gallery *Frenemies/Gallery Video Spooky Secret Identities �� DC Super Hero Girls DC Super Hero Girls Welcome Trouble! Cartoon Network UK ���� DC Super Hero Girls Batgirl To The Rescue! Cartoon Network UK ���� Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Multi-Part Episodes